ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omernoy *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Subzero 2012 *January: Dan ---- JonathanTennysion I vote for Jon because he can protest FOREVER (jk). Jon is a great user that helps people. He even helped me in one glitch, and helped added categories. Oh, by the way, he was nominated by FusionFall123. For #[[I LIKE PIE]] (Talk - Blog - ) 20:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) **Please include a reason. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #Jon's an awesome member (and bink already won once :3) Raxacoricofallapatorius :3 04:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #Even though he's annoying sometimes, he's still a great user. He got my vote. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:37, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #'OMG', why do I need a reason? He's funny, kind, and helpful. He knows good coding and he helps anyone he can. Even though we aren't'' best'' friends anymore, he still is kind to me and we are good friends. (Insert screams of pain here) 04:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) #He's epic. Enough said. -- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 21:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #JUU is awesome and he's great with coding. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 16:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *I know this isn't my job, but you need a reason as to why you are voting. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 04:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *Please. Let Jake say what he needs. Category:Others H20guy Created by H20guy and nominated by him self. For # Waterz a great guy and a good friend so he deserves it :D SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) # Great user, sort of. He never got kickbanned, he only had a few warnings. -- # He is a good guy, he just needs to stop hating himself. Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 01:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) # Why do I need a reason? He's funny, kind, and helpful. He knows good coding and he helps anyone he can. Even though we aren't'' best'' friends anymore, he still is kind to me and we are good friends ##Sorry, it's unsign, we have to know who you are. -- Against # I barely know who he is, he's never known for anything. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 12:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I just have an urge. I know i'm not gonna win. ~~H20guy~~ *It is very unusual that someone described Water as "good in coding" when he never showed it, and when I asked him for some help I have trouble on, he ignored and gave me the "-_-" sign. -- *Brain, for the "For", it's her opinion. If she thinks Water is good with coding, then that doesn't mean he really is or isn't. It's someone else's opinion. Necisarily, you aren't always there when Water is. He might've been asked to upload a picture or snapshot to upload it here. Or maybe someone wanted to be_in/change_something in one of his user series, so he allowed it. You never know. -- *Her? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) *For the against vote, just because he isn't known for anything or he doesn't know him make it bad enough to be against him...... [[I LIKE PIE]] (Talk - Blog - ) 21:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Burger King I nominated him because he's a nice user and stuff. VOTE FOR BURGER KING, NOW. For # Against # Comments *Burger King? Wut? Raxacoricofallapatorius :3 04:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *Batking. BK=Batking. BK=Burger King Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Binkatong I nominated Bink because she is an incredible user, she is very nice, has a great personality, and has an art service! Nominated by Ultimate avatar (Talk - Blog - ) For #She's nice and helps people. What more is needed? She took Ermac's side. That's being nice... Well... To Ermac. Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) 01:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Bink won already. In October -_- Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 00:35, January 5, 2012 (UTC) **So? She can win again. Nothing in the rule does it say a user can't be featured twice. **Yeah, and Roads specifically said that they can be. I think people are just weirded out by the fact that users are being featured again. (Insert screams of pain here) 05:00, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *Seriously, Kris. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:19, January 9, 2012 (UTC) *He left the wiki, remember. I removed his vote. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 07:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others PlasmaTime I nominate my self because I help this wiki with cleaning up a lot of things and help users on chat. If you'd like to vote for me, feel free. :) [[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 20:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) For #I think that you are really good at what you do and a great user here (: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 12:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Category:Others Name Created by (creator) and nominated by (your username). For #Blobbot Against #Watartic Hazard Comments *I don't understand. Category:Others